Harry Potters frivolous adventures
by devonjk23
Summary: What if harry got an idea from fred and goerge to use the cloak, for more pleasurable uses?


Chapter 1.

Its late at night on September 29th, all the students are getting ready for bed.

"Are you really going to try it out?" Ron asks him, watching him pull out his dad's old cloak from the bottom of his trunk.

"Why not?" he responds looking at Ron and pulling it around him. "It sounds like a good idea" he says.

"It's bloody brilliant, but you might get caught" his friend says in concern for this brilliant but incredible idea.

" I'll just go in for a look and then leave." He says as he walks out of the room and down to the Gryffindor common room. As he makes his way down into the common room he sees Ginny and Hermione saying they are going to take a shower then bed and an impulsive idea sparks in the fourth years mind. He turns around and follows the two girls up into the girls' common room moving silently and swiftly as they open the door.

"When are you going to ask him Hermione?" Ginny asks as she walks over to her trunk and begins to take her robe off and her pants, standing in just her underwear, while going through to get her night clothes for after her shower.

Hermione looks back from her trunk as she takes her robes and pants off as well, rummaging through her neatly organized trunk. " Ask who what?"

Ginny looks at her with a small smile forming on her lips," Why Harry Potter of course. I know you're in love with him. Its kind of obvious" she says going towards the shower room while grabbing a towel from the nearby wall. At this Harrys heart stopped. _Hermione, in love with me? That can't be true, she wants Ron!_

Hermione only blushes and looks away as she follows grabbing her towel from the same wall. "I don't know Ginny. Every time I try, something happens or I lose confidence and back out" she tells her younger friend as they both take off their undergarments and turn on the water. Ginny looks over to Hermione and notices how much bigger her bust is compared to her flat-like chest.

As the water starts flowing down from the showers Hermione lathers up a sponge and begins to wash herself as the red-head does the same. Harry can only stand there shocked, aroused, and amused as the conversation hits him. _She is in love with me! I can't believe it. Nor can I believe I'm watching my best friend, and my best friends sister naked in a shower! _

Hermione looks at Ginny and says " Would you like me to wash your back for you?" she nods and Hermione walks over to her friend and Harry gets more aroused watching the bushy haired friend move over to the red-head, and begin to wash up and down her back. Hermione looks beyond Ginny to see a spot where the water was moving aside from what looked like two shoe prints. Immediately she gets red in the face and screams " Harry James Potter! If you're here under that godforsaken cloak, show yourself now!"

Harry just stood there frozen as both Hermione and Ginny looked in his general direction, both trying to cover their private areas. His heart was beating in overdrive. He did not realize he had followed so closely into the shower room, where it'd be plain as day that something was in there with them.

Very slowly and worriedly he took off the cloak and tossed it outside of the shower-room. Both Ginny and Hermione narrowed their eyes and grabbed their towels to cover themselves. Hermione stalked over and slapped him across the face. " What the hell do you think you're doing here Harry, watching us?" Harry rubs his cheek where she slapped him and looks at Ginny who bites her lip slightly watching them.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, It was an idea i got from Fred and George with the cloak. I was actually on my way to try and find the Ravenclaw tower to try it out on Cho, but I couldn't resist when I walked by and heard you two were going to take a shower" Harry admits and looks away.

Hermione raises her hand to smack him again but Ginny grabs her arm to stop it. " I have an idea Hermione." She looked at Ginny curiously. " How about this Harry. Neither of us will be mad any longer, nor tell the story of how you're a secret peeping tom, if…" she trails off thinking for a minute and both Hermione and Harry look at her curiously.

Ginny blushes and bites her lip somewhat shyly. " If he gives us pleasure…" she trials off and now it is Hermione's turn to blush and looks at Harry thinking it over. "Harry, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a night of adult fun?" Ginny asks him as she steps closer and starts lifting up his shirt.

"Wait I don't think that this is such a good idea you two" Harry protests as Hermione starts to unbutton his pants and pull them and his trousers down his legs.

"You honestly don't have much of a choice Harry" Hermione says, pausing to look as his erected member for a moment before continuing, "It's either this, or we expose you for the peeping tom that you are". Both girls drop their towels and Ginny walks to stand behind Harry and presses herself up against him, reaching around to cup his balls softly in her delicate fingers as Hermione comes up and kisses him deeply to cut off all protests.

-to be continued.


End file.
